


A Romantic Missing Scene on The Bridge of Lions Affair, pt. 01

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluffy, Missing Scene, S02 E20 The Bridge of Lions Affair Pt. 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: a.k.a. "Napoleon Solo is the best cat-whisperer of the world".





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> The genial idea of rejuvenate the cats belongs to the incredible Dr. Gritzky. 
> 
> And, of course, a headcanon: https://mfu-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/148761427792/after-the-bridge-of-lions-affair-illya-adopts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stand it. Sorry for the lack of creativity, I seriously doubt this will be my last incursion about "Bridge of Lions". I just can't resist all the love, all the sci-fi-, and all the kittens! *-* Just look at these babies. They are always so possessive and protective of each other. <3 
> 
> Oh, well... any comments, personal headcanons, or squeeings about this two utterly cute spies (and their kittens) are very welcome with best wishes.


End file.
